warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molewhisker (TC)
|apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None''}} Molepaw is a large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Molekit and his sister, Cherrykit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although both are not yet named. After both are born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar, residents of the Place of No Stars, suddenly appear and gaze at the kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats, though none of other cats can see them. The Dark Forest cats disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly, assuring Poppyfrost that their kits would be the best in the Clan. Jayfeather suspects that the Place of No Stars' warriors are looking to recruit the kits if they die, but Lionblaze tells him that the Place of No Stars doesn't want dead kits, they want living ones. Fading Echoes :Molekit and his sister are officially named and listed in the allegiances. Molekit is most likely named after Poppyfrost's dead brother, Molepaw. :Cherrykit tries to show Jayfeather a battle move she made up, but when she messes up due to a leaf, Molekit makes remarks that she's scared of a leaf, starting an argument. Poppyfrost reprimands him moments afterwards. :Molekit and Cherrykit are noted by Jayfeather to be some of Briarlight's biggest supporters. When her backbone is broken by the falling tree, the two kits play around her and regard her as a friend. Molekit climbs onto Briarlight's shoulders and balances there, and Briarlight boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders. Night Whispers :Molekit is seen several times playing with Cherrykit, and talking to his mother, Poppyfrost. [[Sign of the Moon|''Sign of the Moon]] :He and his sister, Cherrykit, are at Dovewing and Ivypool's warrior ceremony, saying that they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells them they are not six moons old yet, much to the kits' dismay. :He and his sister also get bellyache from eating too much squirrel, but when treated with herbs from Jayfeather, they both eventually heal. ''The Forgotten Warrior :When Molekit is getting his apprentice name, he at first refuses and tells Firestar that he doesn't want to do the "nasty" apprentice jobs, such as removing the elders' ticks. His mother, Poppyfrost, shuts her eyes and digs her claws into the ground when he says this, and his father, Berrynose, is furious. The Clan is shocked, but Firestar tells the young tom that he won't only have to do tasks like pulling the elders' ticks, only sometimes. Molepaw gives in and agrees to get his apprentice name. Rosepetal becomes his mentor. :When Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and their mentors are outside of camp practicing battle moves with Brightheart, a fox attacks them. Their mentors chase away the fox, but the fox comes back to get Molepaw and Cherrypaw. A strange cat chases the fox away, thus saving the two siblings. When the two and their mentors return to camp, Jayfeather checks up on Molepaw. While he checks him for injuries, Jayfeather enters Molepaw's memories; he sees the strange cat, but doesn't recognize it. :When Sol comes back to ThunderClan, he tells ThunderClan that he saved the two, but later it is revealed to be Hollyleaf who saved them. Molepaw and Cherrypaw are mesmerized by Sol; since Mousefur was telling them about him earlier. :Later after hunting with his mentor, he brings back two mice in which he gives to Mousefur and Purdy to eat. :When Hollyleaf comes back to camp, Firestar tells him and his sister to make a nest for her in the apprentices' den. When she wonders about the hollow looking different, Molepaw exclaims that a tree fell into it, and that he would tell her about it while they made her nest. :Throughout the book, he and his sister listen to Sol's many stories. :When Firestar names cats to go into battle patrols, Molepaw and Cherrypaw protest, saying they were not named for any patrols. Firestar tells them they are going to be on his patrol; the patrol that stays at camp to protect the queens and elders in case any WindClan cats broke through. He and his sister exchange glances, not knowing whether to be disappointed that they might not fight, or proud to be on a patrol with the Clan leader. The Last Hope Trivia *Molepaw has WindClan blood, because his great-great-great grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *Molepaw also shares loner blood from Berrynose's parents, Daisy and Smoky. *He was most likely named after Molepaw, Poppyfrost's deceased brother. *He is mistakenly listed as a kit in ''The Last Hope. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Poppyfrost:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 288-299 Father: :Berrynose: Sister: :Cherrypaw: Grandmothers: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half-Uncle: :Toadstep: Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Uncles: :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap: :Bramblestar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, page 20 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters